Lobo
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:TP:. Ella se encontró con un lobo... Drabble o Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

**Fecha de inicio: 4-feb-2008**

**Lobo**

**Por Dialirvi**

Caminaba con lentitud. Esperaba no ser distinguida por la gente del mercado.

La tela de la capa negra bajaba hasta el suelo. La bufanda la protegía de que los demás vieran su cara.

Sigilosa como gato, pasó la enorme puerta de la ciudadela, saliendo al campo sur de Hyrule.

Respiró gustosa el aire puro del campo. Y bajó las escaleras hasta el campo de flores. Se sentó suavemente sobre el pasto, disfrutando las plantas de vivos colores, pasó rozando sus dedos por los delicados pétalos.

Miró al cielo, anaranjado por el inminente ocaso. Sonrió, y se quitó la tela de la cara, descubriéndose.

Su cabellera rubia oscura se desacomodó ligeramente con la brisa del valle. Su pálida piel resaltaba por los colores del sol moribundo en el cielo.

Desabrochó lentamente un botón de la capa negra, dejándola medio abierta.

Estar sin la armadura y sin todos esos adornos le hacía bien de vez en cuando. Sintió el viento colarse por sus hombros y su pecho. Se sentía en parcial libertad.

Sus puntiagudas orejas captaron un leve ruido por el follaje vecino. Volteó en dirección del suave paso.

Un lobo.

Había leído sobre los lobos en sus clases. Era hermoso, su pelaje gris y blanco en perfecta armonía, una marca muy peculiar en la cabeza; ojos azules profundos...

Momento, esos ojos. Esos ojos los había visto en otra parte, esos ojos eran de otro ser.

El lobo la miraba atento, levantando sus orejas. Pequeños aros azules estaban perforando sus peludas orejas.

Ella se convenció de una vez por todas, o era una mala broma, o era que...

El lobo se acercó a ella, olfateando el aire. Movió la cola gustoso. Y se acercó más a ella.

Estaba a punto de alejarse del animal, cuando imprevistamente el lobo estaba enfrente suyo.

Y tiernamente juntó su hocico con la boca de la joven, que no se lo esperaba. Movía la cola, mientras miraba detenidamente la cara de la muchacha que comenzaba a ruborizarse levemente.

Ella se alejó, confundida. El canino seguía viéndola, moviendo la cola.

Ladró alegremente y se acurrucó en su regazo.

-¿Serás...?- habló dulcemente mientras acariciaba el pelaje del animal, sedoso, suave...

El lobo le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Parecía sonreír ante la pregunta no formulada de la joven.

El sol moribundo del ocaso al fin cayó. Y sólo se alcanzaban a ver trazas de naranjas y rosas pálidos, morados y celestes se veían por el cielo ahora nocturno.

Ella acariciaba la cabellera rubia del joven sobre su regazo, que sonreía satisfecho ante tales caricias.

-Sospechaba que eras tú.- sonrió ella divertida.

-Pequeño error sobre el tiempo... no te dije dónde estaba en el ocaso.-

-Ahora lo sé.-

-Es una pequeña consecuencia...-

-Te veías lindo.-

-No me agrada mucho ser lobo sólo por la puesta de sol.-

-Podemos trabajar en eso.- alegó seriamente.

Él sonrió, levantando sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de la muchacha.

-Después...- finalizó levantándose así como estaba para alcanzar su cara.

Él al revés, ella captando lo que quería hacer, se inclinó hasta juntar sus labios con los de él.

Un beso al revés para ambos.

Nuevas sensaciones que experimentaban al moverse lentamente saboreando al otro. Era divertido, sonrieron un par de ocasiones.

Una última acometida de los labios de él con los de ella y se separaron unos segundos, sonriendo satisfechos.

-Aunque... me gustas más de hyliano.-

Él sonrió, y se levantó, quedando sentado frente a ella. Pasó un brazo alrededor de ella.

-Entonces, te demostraré lo que este hyliano puede hacer...- le dijo muy decidido.

Ella rió divertida, mientras sentía de nuevo la ansiosa boca de él comenzando a bajar por su cuello.

Y eso que apenas comenzaba la noche...

-o-o-o-

**¿Drabble? ¿Viñeta? no tengo idea.**


End file.
